


A Very Buddie Christmas

by OldTimeStars



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldTimeStars/pseuds/OldTimeStars
Summary: Christopher, Eddie, and Buck have their Christmas entirely planned out.But Eddie has planned a surprise for Buck that no one else knows about.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 9
Kudos: 246





	A Very Buddie Christmas

"When is he gonna be here?" Christopher asked impatiently.

'"Soon," replied Eddie.

"But he said he was gonna be here at twelve. It's almost one o'clock now."

"He probably got stuck in traffic. It's Christmas Eve, there's a lot of people out today."

Christopher huffed. 

"Hey, don't worry. I'm sure Buck will be here any minute." Eddie patted his son's shoulder in an attempt to put his mind at ease, although he was wondering where Buck was too. 

Christopher, Eddie, and Buck had been planning how they would spend this Christmas for weeks now. Today they were going to make gingerbread cookies, play games (Buck was very adamant about both video and board games), order pizza, make hot chocolate and watch Christmas movies which Christopher would definitely fall asleep during. Once Chris was asleep, Eddie and Buck were going to eat the cookies left for Santa and wrap Christopher's presents. Eddie had one more thing planned that neither Buck or Christopher knew about though.

Eddie was going to ask Buck to marry him.

He had gotten the ring back in November, intending to ask on their anniversary, but a call from Carla saying that Christopher had the stomach flu and needed some medicine had driven the proposal from Eddie's mind. After he and Buck stayed up most of the night taking care of Christopher, Eddie decided he would wait until Christmas to propose.

Eddie had been thinking about it every day for almost a month, and now it was finally time. Although if there was going to be an engagement, there usually needed to be two people. Seriously, where was Buck? He usually always showed up when he said he would, but today he was an hour late. 

It was starting to worry Eddie. He pulled out his phone about to call Buck when the front door opened.

"Hey, guys," Buck called out. "Merry Christmas!"

"Buck!" Christopher ran over to Buck and hugged him. Buck picked him up and spun him around and sat him back down while he laughed.

"I'm sorry I'm so late. I had to stop by the store and there was a lot of traffic." 

"Well you could've at least texted," Eddie said as he stepped closer to Buck to give him a kiss.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry," Buck repeated. "Do you forgive me?" He gave Eddie a look with big puppy dog eyes that he knew Eddie couldn't resist.

"I guess," Eddie said with mock exasperation.

Buck smiled and kissed his cheek. He turned to Christopher. "Chris, do you forgive me?"

"Only if we start making the cookies now."

"Okay, let's do it!" Buck held his hand up for a high five.

"Yes!" Christopher smiled and smacked his hand.

"Hey, Chris," Eddie said. "Why don't you go ahead and go to the kitchen? We'll be there in a second."

"Okay, but you better hurry up." 

Eddie chuckled. "We will, now go."

Christopher walked into the kitchen as Eddie turned back to Buck. "You got that remote control car he said he wanted the other day, didn't you?"

"Maybe," Buck said as a grin spread across his face.

Eddie smiled and shook his head. "The kid's gonna wake up in a toyland tomorrow. You and I have already gotten him more than we probably should've. And I know that he's gonna get even more when we have lunch with my Abuela, then dinner with Bobby and Athena."

"Yeah, but I think he deserves it after the year he's had."

"You're probably right."

"Dad! Buck!" Christopher called from the kitchen. "Where are you?"

"I guess we better get going," Buck laughed. 

···

"Remind me again why we couldn't just get a mix," Eddie said as he was struggling to roll out the cookie dough.

"Because that's cheating," Christopher said.

"Exactly," Buck agreed. "Besides, it's more fun this way."

Eddie wasn't quite sure that he felt the same as he coated the rolling pin with more flour to try to keep the dough from sticking. "Are you sure we didn't forget any ingredients? This doesn't seem right."

"We added everything, I double checked."

"I just don't understand why this isn't working." 

Buck and Christopher snickered as Eddie somehow managed to wrap the cookie dough around the rolling pin.

"Hey, this is harder than it looks."

"Let me try," Buck said taking the rolling pin from Eddie.

Eddie gladly stepped aside. "Be my guest."

Eddie watched in astonishment as Buck neatly rolled out the dough with hardly any trouble.

"How did you do that?" He asked incredulously which made Christopher laugh even more.

Buck gave Eddie a smug smile. "I guess I'm just that good."

Eddie rolled his eyes.

"Now can we cut out the cookies?" Christopher asked excitedly.

"We sure can," Buck replied. "Eddie, where are the cookie cutters?"

Eddie reached into the cabinet and pulled out the box of cookie cutters and set them on the counter beside Chris and spread them out. "Okay, we have a man, a dinosaur, a truck, a Christmas tree, and a dog."

"I want the dinosaur!" Christopher said. 

They got to work carefully cutting out cookies and setting them on the cookie sheet. As Eddie fondly watched Buck help Chris reattach a dinosaur's head that gotten separated from it's body, he was reminded of how he felt on the day that he knew he wanted to marry Buck.

A few months back, Eddie and Christopher had gone over to Buck's apartment for a movie night. They all gathered on the couch with their popcorn to watch Star Wars. About halfway through, Christopher had fallen asleep. Eddie didn't want to wake him, so Buck had gotten out a bunch of pillows and blankets for them all to sleep in the living room. Eddie had slept on the couch beside Christopher while Buck slept on the loveseat.

Eddie had woken up the next morning to the smell of something cooking. He looked over to the kitchen to see Christopher sitting at the table while Buck was bringing him a plate with pancakes.

"Good morning," Buck said to Eddie as he walked into the kitchen. "Want some pancakes?"

"Yeah, that sounds pretty good."

"Okay well grab a seat. Pancakes are coming right up."

Eddie sat next to Christopher. Buck set a plate down in front of Eddie and gave him a quick kiss before sitting in the other chair beside Christopher with a plate of his own.

Eddie smiled at Buck. "Thanks for this."

"No problem," Buck smiled back then turned to Christopher. "Hey buddy, how do you like the pancakes?"

"They're awesome," Chris replied with a big grin.

"I'm glad you like them."

As they ate their breakfast, talked and laughed, Eddie couldn't help but think about how lucky he was to have met Buck. 

Buck who was kind and thoughtful and funny and beautiful, inside and out. He was the kind of person who would drop everything in a heartbeat just to help someone out. He loved both Eddie and Christopher unconditionally. 

Sitting there looking at his boyfriend and his son on that Sunday morning, Eddie was overcome with happiness. It's the little moments like this, Eddie thought, that are some of the best moments in life. He wanted to have Buck around all the time so they could have as many of those little moments as possible. He wanted Buck forever.

And that's when he realized Buck was the person Eddie wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Now here we was in his own kitchen with cookies instead of pancakes, feeling the same happiness as he did that day. He couldn't keep the smile off his face.

···  
After all of baking, gaming, cookie decorating, and eating, they all sat down to watch Home Alone then The Grinch. 

As expected, Christopher fell asleep while watching The Grinch. Eddie gently picked him up and took him into his room while Buck got started wrapping presents. Eddie joined him a few minutes later.

"Christopher still asleep?" Buck asked.

"Yeah. He didn't even wake up when I moved him."

Buck quietly chuckled. "Man, that kid cannot stay awake through a movie."

"No he can't," Eddie laughed too. "I don't know what it is, but almost every time I turn a movie on at night, he's out."

As they continued to wrap presents, Eddie's heart rate began to pick up. It was nearly time.

He was starting to get nervous. What if proposing Buck on Christmas Eve was a mistake? What if Buck said no? That would surely make Christmas day pretty awkward, and he didn't want to do that to Christopher. Maybe he should wait until New Years.

His worries must have shown on his face because Buck asked, "you okay?"

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine. I think I just ate too many cookies." He quickly tried to rearrange his facial expression to something he hoped was more neutral.

Buck smiled. "Yeah, me too."

Buck had just put a bow on the last present he had to wrap and stuck it under the Christmas tree. He looked at Eddie and said softly, "hey, Eddie?"

Eddie looked up at Buck. "Yeah?"

"I wanted to thank you"

"For what?"

"For today. I had a really great time. Also for letting me into you and Christopher's lives. For making me feel like part of your family."

Eddie's heart swelled. God, he loved Buck so much.

He grabbed Buck's hands and said, "that's because you are a part of this family."

Buck smiled shyly.

"There are some days where I don't think we'd be able to function without you. And even if we could, I wouldn't want to."

Eddie knew that it was now or never.

"Buck, there's something I wanna say to you."

"Okay."

Eddie took a deep breath. Here it goes. "We've been together for a little over a year now. And in that year I've realized how much you mean to me. You've become my rock. You're always there for me and Chris whenever we need you and there's not a doubt in my mind that that will ever change. 

"When I first joined the 118, I never expected to fall in love with my coworker. Especially not the guy who hated me when we first met."

They both shared a laugh at that.

"But I'm glad that I did though. Because meeting you has been one of the best things that has ever happened to me."

Tears began to appear in Buck's eyes, and he said, "I feel the same way about you."

Eddie smiled and squeezed Buck's hands. 

"One more thing." Eddie took his hands out of Buck's so he could get the ring out of his pocket and open the box. "Evan Buckley, will you mary me?"

"Yes!" Buck gasped. Then he trapped Eddie in a hug so tight Eddie could hardly breathe.

Eddie laughed as he put his arms around Buck.

"I love you," Buck said. "So much."

"I love you too."

Bucked pulled back enough so that his face was just a few inches from Eddie's. 

"This is the best Christmas present I've ever gotten," he whispered, beaming with happiness.

Eddie closed the distance between them with a kiss.


End file.
